A Little Spill
by Lady Douji
Summary: Wufei breaks his foot and has to deal with it



    Title: Trouble's afoot or A Little Spill
    Authur: Lady Douji ladydouji@pdq.net
    Category: Comedy
    Warnings. implied shonen ai 5+2
    Part one The Spill
    Duo walked into his home, with Heero, Trowa, and Quatre following. His
    eyes quickly landed on Wufei who was laying on the couch. A dark scowl
    graced his features as he glared at his right foot, currently wrapped in a
    splint and propped up on some cushions.
    Hurrying over Duo kelt by Wufei. "Wufei, what happened? We came back
    from a simple field assignment and heard you were injured."
    Somehow Wufei's scowl deepened, "I do not want to talk about it."
    "But Wufei, I want to know what happened to you?" Duo pleaded for
    answers.
    "Oh, don't worry Duo. It was just a silly accident" Sally said comeing
    in from the kitchen with an icepack. "He took a little spill down the
    cafeteria steps and broke his foot."
    Heero looked at Wufei, "You survived the war of AC 195, and Marimeia's
    attempted coup without a scratch, but you break your foot falling down the
    cafeteria's steps?"
    Wufei sputtered as Heero and Trowa smirked at his misfortune. Duo
    chuckled at Wufei expression, and not even Quatre could repress an amused
    grin.
    "I said I DO NOT want to talk about it." Wufei yelled, " Some moron
    spill his soup on the stairs and hadn't cleaned it up."
    "Oh it'll be ok Wufei." Sally said, gently placing the ice pack on the
    injured foot. "Just keep it propped up and on ice. Once the swelling goes
    down enough it'll be a simple surgery to set the bone, and you'll be up and
    about in no time. Duo, make sure he takes his pain medication."
    "I don't need any pain killers" Wufei growled out.
    "Duo, make sure he takes them."
    "No problem Sally. I know how cranky Wufei can get normally. I don't
    want to see how cranky an 'in pain' Wufei can get." Duo responded, little
    too cheerfully.
    Scowling at his hyperactive lover Wufei resisted the urge to smack
    Quatre who was hovering aroung him fluffing his pillows. He did not want
    his pillows fluffed, or see Heero and Trowa smirking at him in that annoying
    way of theirs.
    "If you are all done mocking me I want to be left alone." Wufei said
    with a glare that could rival even Heero's famous Death Glare.
    "Ahh don't be like that Fei-kun" Duo pleaded, giving Wufei a peck on the
    cheek. "We're all just relieved that you're not seriously hurt. I nearly
    had a heart attack when I heard something had happened and you had been sent
    to the hospital"
    Wufei grudgingly allowed Duo to fuss but continued to glare at the
    others. Sally finally got the hint and began ushering the others out.
    As she was walking out the door, she turned her head and said, "If you
    two need anything feel free to call. Bye-bye"
    Part two The Itch
    Several days later Duo woke up hearing Wufei growling and muttering.
    Turn his head he could see Wufei sitting up and fussing with the bandages of
    his splint.
    "Mmrph. What's matter Fei-Fei?" Duo mumbled groggily
    "I have an ITCH!!!!" Wufei growled trying to reach past his bandages to
    get rid of the irritation.
    "Just ignore it. It'll go away" Duo said as he burrowed himself back
    under the covers.
    "I have been trying to ignore it for the last FOUR HOURS! It hasn't
    gone away, it's gotten worse"
    Duo gave up trying to go back to sleep for the moment and looked at his
    irritated lover. With a sigh he rolled over and began rummaging through
    through the drawer in his nightstand.
    "Hold on a minute Fei-fei," he said, " I think I have something that
    will help."
    Wufei looked up from his leg as Duo brought out a rolled piece of black
    cloth. As the cloth unfurled Wufei could see a mulitude of slender, silvery
    instruments. Duo looked up with a grin.
    "My good, old lock-pick set," he said, pulling a few picks from their
    sleeves. "Now where's that itch?"
    Wufei pointed to the area of skin that had been pesturing him. Duo's
    skillful hands sent the thin peices of metal under the tightly wrapped
    bandages. Soon a relieved sigh escaped Wufei's lips.
    "I take it I got the itch," Duo said withdrawing the lock picks and
    putting them away
    "Yes, thank you Duo." Wufei said as he settled back in the bed.
    "Ok, now I'm going back to sleep. Good night Wufei,"
    "Night"
    Shortly afterwards the air was filled with the soft breathing of one
    fast asleep while a pair of violet eyes stared at the glowing numbers on the
    digital clock. And stared and stared and stared and stared, until the
    hateful alarm shrilled it's wake-up call.
    Without missing a beat Duo picked up the clock and hurled it against the
    wall.
    Sitting up Wufei asked, "What's the matter Duo? Didn't you sleep well?"
    Part 3 Shopping
    Several hours and a pot of coffee later, Duo and Wufei set out to do
    their grocery shopping. Once at the store they got Wufei setled into one of
    the little electonic carts and set off. A few minutes later Duo noticed he
    was alone. Looking back he saw Wufei scowling as the little cart putted
    along.
    "Come on Wufei. Hurry up!" Duo whined. "We have a lot of shopping to
    do."
    "This is a fast as this thing goes, Duo." Wufei growled as Duo walked
    back to him.
    "Oh, well why don't I pop the hood and see about changing that." Duo
    said with a gleam in his eye.
    "No Duo."
    "Ok, I'll just grab another cart and grab the groceries."
    "No Duo. The last time you bought the groceries we lived off of cereal
    and cheap frozen pizza for a month."
    "But Wufei. . . "
    "No Duo and take that look off your face.
    Part 4. Surgery
    Duo sat in the hospital waiting room, thumbing through a magazine when
    Heero and Quatre walked in.
    "Hello Duo. how is Wufei doing?" Quatre ask.
    "Ok, he was actually pretty calm last I saw of him." Duo answered.
    "Probably because of the ten milligrams of valium they gave him."
    "WHAT!!! They gave Wufei valium and you didn't call to tell us," Heero
    exclaimed. " I could have brought a camera."
    Duo and Quatre just gave Heero and odd look.
    "Ya know Heero," Duo said. "I think you're enjoying this a little too
    much."
    Meanwhile back in the surgery prep room, Wufe was feeling extremely
    mellow. Lazily he watched as the nurse whose name tag read Bob, tried to
    find the vein in his hand to insert the IV.
    "So tell me. Do you have a girlfriend?" Nurse Bob asked trying to
    distract the young man from the approaching needle.
    Wufei blinked a few times as his cotton-wrapped mind tried to focus on
    the word "girlfriend"
    "No, no girlfriend." He replied after a few moments. Then images of
    some playful, violet eye, a long braid and a satisfied smirk flashed in his
    brain and he grinned. " I have Duo."
    Finishing with the IV, bob looked up. "Duo?"
    "Yeah Duo. He's my partner, and he has the most incredibly silky hair.
    And he does this thing with his tongue. And he has this habit of calling be
    Fei-fei in private." Wufei rolled his head to look at the nurse. "Do I look
    like a Fei-fei to you?"
    Struggling not to laugh Bob patted Wufei's hand, "Well you're all set
    Mr. Chang. We'll be wheeling you back to the operating room in just a few
    minutes."
    "Ok."
    One surgery and several hours later Wufei was being helped into Duo's
    jeep. As Duo was climbing into the driver's seat the nurse waved his hand
    and said, "Bye-bye Fei-fei."
    Wufei's eye's widened and he could feel Duo tensing up. Pulling away
    from the hospital Duo asked, " Wufei, who was that man and why did he call
    you Fei-fei?"
    Part 5. Back to Work
    After several days of soothing an upset Duo, which could be very
    exhausting, Wufei was more than ready to head back to work. Duo was
    assigned to a simple stakeout, while Wufei was stuck at his desk sifting
    through intelligence reports for signs of trouble. Settling into his chair
    and propping his foot up Wufei began reading through various reports.
    "Hello Wufei!" a familar voice said from behind unexpectedly.
    Slightly surprised Wufei dropped the file he had been reading and turned
    to see Quatre standing in the doorway.
    "Are you doing ok? Do you need anything? Quatre asked eagerly.
    "Good morning Quatre. No I'm fine. Just need some quiet to work on
    these files." Wufei answered.
    "Ok. I'm working on reports all day too. And since I'm just down the
    hall, just call me if you need anything."
    Wufei thought that would be the end of it, but he was wrong. Quatre
    seemed to find every excuse to come in and check on Wufei.
    "Wufei, do you have the Robinson report?"
    "No Quatre."
    "Ok do you need any ice for your foot. I heard Sally mention it should
    be kept cold for a while."
    "No Quatre."
    "You sure? It would be any trouble for me to go get some."
    "I'm sure."
    "Ok I'll see you later then."
    Wufei tried to keep calm. He knew it was just Quatre's way. He just
    felt the need to make sure everyone was alright, but his
    concern and mothering could be an annoyance.
    Later Wufei thought he spotted something in the files, but he needed to
    cross-reference with some other files to be sure. After struggling to get
    up and steady on his crutches, he only managed to take two steps when
    Quatre's blonde head popped in.
    "WUFEI!! You shouldn't be moving around. If you needed something you
    should have called me." Quatre scolded.
    "I merely needed the Clark Town casefiles. It wasn't worth calling
    you." Wufei explained as he suddenly found himself back in his chair.
    Quatre was already searching through the file cabinents.
    "Found it!!" Quatre said bring it over to Wufei. "Do you need anything
    else?"
    "No Quatre," Wufei said hoping the blonde would listen this time and
    leave him alone. " I just need to be alone to work on this."
    "Ok I'll leave you alone then." Quatre said as he diappeared again.
    With a sigh Wufei went back to work but he had the feeling something was
    missing. Looking around he could not see his crutches anywhere.
    Realization dawned on his features.
    "QUATRE!!!!!"
    Duo was on his way to Wufei's office when he saw Wufei hopping down the
    hall, with one hand against the wall for support.
    "Wufei! Why aren't you using your crutches?" Duo exclaimed rushing to
    his lover's side to help him.
    "Quatre didn't want me moving around, so he took my crutches." Wufei
    growled. " And that damned Yuy saw me but all he did was laugh and take
    pictures."
    "Oooh-kay. Why don't we find you a place to sit while I go get your
    crutches?" Duo said trying not to laugh."
    "I want my mobility back." Wufei whined looking down at his foot.
    8 weeks later
    Wufei sat on the examination table watching as Sally removed his now
    highly decorated cast. Despite all his protests co-workers had covered his
    cast with Get-Wells, kissmarks and jokes. Duo had been the worse of all,
    crossing out any kissmarks and writing Property of Duo Maxwell in big bold
    letters.
    Dust flew as Sally finished cutting through the plaster, finally the
    cast fell away. Wufei sighed as he began moving his foot, his ankle popping
    after being help immobile for so long.
    "Ok Wufei, you're all set." Sally said, unwrapping the last of the
    bandages. "Now you'll still need to take it easy for a couple weeks. And
    you might want to use a cane for extra support for a while, but that's up to
    you."
    Gingerly Wufei stood up and took a few steps. He had a slight limp as
    he adjusted to the feeling of freedom and how weightless his foot felt.
    "It feels good to be walking again."
    "I can imagine." Sally said smiling. "Oh did you hear? Une's thinking
    about having the cafeteria steps carpetted or converted to a ramp after what
    happened to you and Heero."
    "What happened to Heero."
    "He slipped on the steps and broke his wrist trying to catch himself.
    I'm beginning to think you boys need calcium supplements the was you keep
    breaking bones in little accidents"
    The end
    Author's Notes. Ok folks a little backstory. Last summer I broke my foot
    in a silly little accident. And pretty much all except for the last part
    were inspired by actual events I had to go through(I was in what's called a
    walking boot rather than a cast so I didn't actually have it removed I just
    took it off) I'm all healed up now except for the scar from the surgery but
    that doesn't bother me too much. Hope you enjoyed the fic.
    


End file.
